It All Started With
by adrikins319
Summary: Blair meets her soulmate randomly... ONESHOT... kinda random but i liked the idea of them together


_**"It All Started With..."**_

It all started with a sarcastic remark. I had been attending Berkeley for a few months and I was finally starting to feel comfortable in my sophomore year of college. I didn't even notice him until he made his sarcastic comment about my Jimmy Choo heels.

He had that nerdy vibe to him and I was completely ready to fling a witty comeback at him... but something about him made me want to know him. He was speechless when I sat down next him on that bench. I introduced myself and found out Seth Cohen was just what I thought he was... he was my very own mystery.

I couldn't explain it but ever since the day I met him, the day he was waiting for his brother Ryan since he was only in town for a weekend. I wasn't able to shake him from my thoughts. He was completely different than Nate or Chuck, he was insecure and unsure. Seth Cohen was a geek, he had a rambling problem, and he held my utter fascination.

The next time I saw Seth Cohen was during springbreak. My mother and Cyrus were off on another romantic get away, so I decided to visit my bestie Serena van der Woodsen at Brown. I never expected I'd run into Seth, literally. Serena was giving me a tour of the campus and I ended up colliding with him. We did the whole awkward intros and greetings, Seth was visiting his good friend Summer Roberts. He mentioned that he attends RISD and he would be returning to Berkeley for the summer.

When S and I left Seth and Summer, Serena gave me her "I know your secret" look. She nagged until I caved and told her all about my first run in with Seth Cohen. She told me something about finding my soulmate. The thought stayed with me until I was ready to leave Berkeley for my summer vacation. I stayed in the airport for an hour before deciding to stay for a couple more weeks.

Going home meant facing my past heartbreaks. Facing Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. I would always feel stupid for believing I could have a future with the badboy of the UES and the heart throb that was always accompanied with family drama. I needed my Cary Grant or Humphrey Bogart.

I knew staying in Berkeley a while longer meant possibly seeing Seth again, I just never thought I'd see him the moment I got out of the airport. Seth and awkwardness seemed to go hand in hand. We greeted eachother and somehow I ended up meeting his parents. Before I knew it I also got roped into staying with the Cohen family.

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen reminded me of Lily and Rufus Humphrey. They were different and head over heels for the other. Sophie Cohen and Ryan Atwood were absolutely sweet to me and Seth was his abnormal self. I loved it in the Cohen house as much as I loved it in the Van der Humphrey house, even though I'd never tell Cabbage Patch or Little J how much I liked their family. I was with the Cohens for a week before I met Taylor Townsend. She was as odd as Seth, if not more, and I adored her. Soon I had to leave them all for my own disfunctional family.

I thought about the Cohen bunch while I was in France with daddy and Roman. While I had family dinners with Cyrus, Aaron, and my mother. While I hung out with the Van der Humphrey's. And even when I saw my old flames for the first time since I transferred from NYU. There was nothing that could get Seth Cohen out of my mind... and apart of me didn't want to stop thinking about him either.

When it was time for my junior year at Berkeley, I couldn't be more excited. Ryan and I became friends when we met up again. He hinted that he knew about my Seth obsession but never confirmed anything. I spent a lot of time with Sandy, Kirsten, and Sophie as well. Sandy was the only one that openly acknowledged my "thing" for his son.

I was shocked when winter break came around so fast. I went home to New York, even though I knew Seth was coming home. My mother and Cyrus held a lavish party and just about everyone I knew from high school and their parents attended. Nate and Chuck were friends again. I knew I was over them but I never expected they'd have no effect on me. Chuck's devilish glint and Nate's charming smile had done nothing for me anymore, not even a flutter in my tummy. I was craving Seth's goofy grin way too much to ever want those boys again.

I went to Berkeley early. Serena supported my yearning for someone other than Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. I was nervous when I got to the Cohen house, I also knew something was up when I saw Ryan's face the minute he opened the door. Apparently, Seth's Chrismikkah wish was answered in the form of Summer Roberts. Seth and Summer had reunited, and shattered my already damaged heart in the process.

Ryan explained everything to me went the happy couple went back to RISD. Summer broke Seth's heart freshman year, but he remained her friend just to have her in his life. When she wanted him back... he jumped at the chance. I decided it would be best to bury myself in my school work after that. I stopped hanging around the Cohens so much, I became distant with my bff, and I stopped watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

Before I knew it senior rolled around and I hardly had any friends. Imagine my surprise when Chuck, Serena, Nate, and Cabbage Patch show up Thanksgiving weekend... to be with me. They were all worried about me and wanted to help me, even Dan. It didn't take long for me to break down and confess all about Seth Cohen. They were all my best friends and they had my back. I began to piece myself back together and mend my fences. Ryan and the Cohens were kind enough to forgive my behavior. In the time I was acting like a zombie, Summer and Seth called it quits. Ryan said Seth just could not invision his future with Summer anymore.

Nothing ever seemed to go according to plan from the moment I met Seth. So I don't know why bother getting surprised when he dropped into my life again. I was coming back from winter break when I ran into him at the airport once again. We did the usual awkward small talk and parted ways. Then he did the strangest thing and pulled me into a kiss. It was like something from a movie and I never felt so breathless. Somehow the kiss lead to a long distance relationship, I felt happier then I ever felt in my life.

We talked all the time, we visited eachother, and we became everything to the other. Seth and Serena became friends. The Cohens were the biggest fans of _Bleth_. Taylor and Ryan got engaged; Summer got involved with Nate when he was visiting Serena at Brown. Our lives were just falling into place.

When graduation came about, Seth made everything perfect by proposing at the grad party the Cohens hosted. My mother and Cyrus loved Seth, daddy and Roman interrogated Seth but they fell for his quirky charm like everyone else. Chuck seemed to hit it off with Kaitlin Cooper, Seth saw them lighting up behind the house.

Our wedding was two years after graduation and held in France. We had been living in New York. Serena married Carter Baizen in Italy a year ago. Cabbage Patch and Video Girl ended up eloping. Sometimes I think Seth becoming apart of my life was apart of some master plan to help our friends also find their loves.

Our life has become so much more than I ever thought possible. Seth and I were meant to be, hes my soulmate. He helped me find my happily ever... and so much more.

_**The End**_


End file.
